Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Cosmetic compositions such as creams and lotions are used to moisturize the skin and keep it in a smooth supple condition. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow, are used to color the skin and lips. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect.
One of the long standing problems with makeups such as face makeup, lipstick, mascara, and the like, is the tendency of the cosmetic to blot or transfer from the skin or lashes onto other surfaces such as glassware, silverware, or clothing. This not only creates soiling, but forces the cosmetic user to reapply cosmetic at fairly short intervals.
For example, traditional makeup compositions are either water and oil emulsions containing pigments, or they can be anhydrous systems containing waxes, oils and pigments. These formulations are applied and blended into the skin to provide color and correct skin topography to provide an even, smooth appearance. The films are simply deposited on the surface of the skin and if touched with fingers the product may transfer or become blotchy and uneven. Perspiration or sebum will break through the film and cause running or smearing. If skin comes into contact with clothing the clothing may become soiled.
The object of this invention is to formulate a cosmetic with long lasting adherence to skin.
Another object of the invention is to formulate a cosmetic which yields a film which is not disturbed when blotted to remove sebum or perspiration.
Another object of the invention is to formulate a cosmetic which yields a film which does not readily transfer to clothing or utensils.
Another object of the invention is to formulate a cosmetic which yields a film which exhibits reduced permeability to oil and water.